


Stuck in the middle

by erose1010



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erose1010/pseuds/erose1010
Summary: ATTACK ON TITAN MODERN COLLEGE AU—Your first day on campus brings on more surprises than you were prepared for; A roommate with an insane appetite, a suspiciously clean hallway, and a boy with short cut hair who seemed far too interested in someone as ordinary as yourself.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chinese Food

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written on AO3 or wrote a x Reader fic before so plz excuse if the format is weird...i’ll be trying my best to get the hang of it!! 
> 
> Mature Content  
> Language  
> Plz don’t read if your uncomfortable with foul language or any other mature themes

It was early in the morning, and a thin layer of fog covered the parking lot that was adjacent to Paradis University. After what seemed like an eternity of lugging up bags to your dorm, you finally were able to shut the trunk of your car and make your last trip back inside. 

The student housing floor was far cleaner than you expected, and you couldn’t hide the relief you felt when you overheard a few girls chattering about how nice the communal showers seemed—although putting the words communal and shower together still put you on edge. The hallway which your dorm was located by far the cleanest spot on the entire floor, not even a bulletin board was scuffed or crooked, and you swore that the door handle of your rooms door had been cleaned within the few minutes you had wasted in the parking lot. 

“What the hell!” You could hear someone shout on the other side of the door, it was your roommate no doubt. Quickly you slid inside, plastering a smile on your face in hopes of making a good impression, however the girl inside wasn’t the slightest bit focused on your entry. 

“No, I don’t see my leftovers in my bag Jean!” She shouted on the phone while rummaging through a brown canvas bag which was covered in stains. “You seriously ate them? My god I will go across the hall and mutilate you!” 

“Uh, hey?” You interrupted, setting down your bag and giving an awkward little wave. 

“Jean, I gotta go, but I will be— Did you hang up? Seriously?” She yelled before shoving her phone back in her pocket. 

She was red in the face after hanging up, but quickly regained her composure as she turned toward you, her large eyes meeting yours. You noticed that her socks didn’t match, and that her T-shirt had scribbled signatures on the bottom that said “IF LOST RETURN TO JEAAANBOY AND COONIE”. She seemed to be your age, luckily they put you in with someone in your year, but something about her just seemed almost child like. 

“You had a bagel huh?” 

Your face must’ve twisted in to a look of confusion, because the girl chuckled and lifted a hand gesturing to your messy shirt. 

“I mean, you smell like an everything bagel, and there’s a little bit of cream cheese smeared on the bottom of your shirt there,” she laughed. 

“Oh, yeah I ate it on the way here.” You answered awkwardly, not sure if she was making fun of you or just trying to be the first one to make conversation. 

“I’m Sasha,” she smiled and extended a hand, her blue nail polish chipped away on almost all her fingers. 

“I’m Y/N,” you shook her hand and grinned. 

Sasha released her hand from yours and took a look over at your purse, and then turned her gaze back to you, almost giving you a sort of puppy dog look.  
“Do you have another bagel?” She asked, a smirk coming on her face.  
“Unfortunately no,” you shrugged showing her the inside of your purse, revealing an empty zip lock baggy with a few poppy seeds and crumbs.  
Sasha frowned and went to turn back around to her side of the room, but in a desperate attempt to keep the banter going you stood up and tugged on her t shirt.  
“I could pay for your meal at the dining hall though?” You offered.  
“I can tell we’re gonna be friends,” Sasha exclaimed and ran out of the room, calling out for you to follow her.

She moved quickly down the stairs, not stopping to say excuse me to the plethora of students she shoved through on her descent to the cafeteria. You barely even knew where the entrance to the school was, but Sasha seemed to know the exact location of the dining hall. You were practically panting and out of breath by the time you made it there, but Sasha was completely unfazed.  
“I’d like to say I’ve worked up an appetite, but I’ve been hungry for the past two hours,” she sighed opening up the metal doors and holding them open as you walked in. 

The dining hall was ginormous, with booths and chairs sprawled across the entirety of the building, and the food service running along the edges. Sasha didn’t seem to care what the cafeteria looked like, instead she placed a hand on your shoulder and pointed directly at the empty food line.  
“Aha, not a single soul there!” She exclaimed. “And look! It’s chinese day!” She cried out, squinting up at the menu displayed across the top of the line. It was no surprise there wasn’t a person there, not everyone enjoys Lo Mein and chicken drowned in sauce at seven forty in the morning. Although the closer you got, the more you couldn’t deny that the food did smell pretty good. 

“Uh yeah, can I have fried rice,” Sasha instructed and the lady nodded her head and smiled. “And some of that beef!”  
The lady went to slide the tray down, but Sasha pointed over the glass to another section on the line, making it clear she was not finished with her order.  
“Uh, and then some of those weird fried things, and some of that chicken on the left—No the other left, yeah! Some of that red stuff, Oh! And can you put some Lo Mein with the rice? Cool!”  
The lady hesitantly followed all of Sasha’s orders, looking extremely concerned as the pile on her plate got larger and larger until her tray looked like a buffet.  
“Annnddddd....One diet coke! What are you gonna get?” Sasha finished and turned to you.  
“Wait, that’s not for us to share?” You asked astonished that she planed on finishing all of that by herself.  
“Uh, No?” She laughed as if your question’s answer was quite obvious. 

The lunch lady waited impatiently with tongs in her hand, glaring up at you and Sasha who were obviously ruining her early morning peace.  
“Fried rice and a lemonade,” you ordered politely and slid down to where the cash register was.  
Your trays were pushed begrudgingly toward the two of you and the worker let out a sigh as she inputted everything in to the little screen in front of her.  
“That’ll be fifty six dollars,” she said in a sour tone.  
“What?”

“I didn’t stutter? Fifty six dollars.”  
You bit back your groan and pulled out your credit card, swiping it and then sliding it back inside your wallet before it could get used again. The lady handed you your receipt, making sure to crumble it slightly as she stuffed it in your palm.

“Gee she was cranky,” Sasha muttered taking a seat across from you. 

“Wonder why,” you chuckled taking a sip from your cup. 

Sasha didn’t even take a pause between bites as she inhaled her entire tray of food, only nodding her head and making grunting noises as answers while you made small talk. She was odd, no doubt about that, but you were grateful to have made a friend. 

“Mmm!” 

“Huh? What is it?”

“Mughcasa!” She exclaimed through her mouth full of rice, “Migghasa!” 

You followed her gaze and saw as a group of three other people walked in through the metal doors. A girl with dark hair walked in front, her eyes scanned the room and stopped directly on the table where you and Sasha sat.

“Mikasa!” Sasha finally blurted out, and waved toward the girl and her friends. 

The group quickly rushed over to your table, and hovered around the two of you.  
“This is Mikasa, one of my friends,” Sasha introduced the girl who gave you a little smile and wave.  
“Hi, I’m Y/N,” you greeted her before taking another bite of your food.  
“I’m Armin,” the blonde boy to Mikasa’s left waved, he had bright blue eyes that were juxtaposed from the tint of his dark circles under them.  
“Eren Jaeger,” the other boy said softly giving you a little nod. 

You were surprised that they were all friends, not a single one of them seemed to look anything alike, and judging by all of their different stances they probably didn’t act the same either. Armin took a seat next to you, and rummaged through his folders that’s were placed neatly in his bag. He pulled out a single white sheet of paper, and slid it on the table.  
“You see any classes we have in common?” He asked squinting down at the schedule he had in front of him. “Hey no way I have the class too,” you laughed pulling out the folded paper from your back pocket.  
“Me too,” Mikasa and Eren said in unison, throwing their papers in the center of the table along with your own. The four of you turned toward Sasha, waiting for her to pull out her schedule but she was still slurping down the rest of her noodles.  
“English comp with...” You skimmed your finger down the row to find the teacher and building number. “Professor Erwin?”  
“Yup,” they all said in unison. 

Looking over the rest of Armin’s schedule you noticed loads of extracurricular s already scribbled on the bottom, and at least three science classes listed in the columns.  
“You’re studying science i’m guessing?” You laughed handing him back his schedule which he placed back inside the folder.  
“Mhm,” he smiled back, his teeth were perfectly straight and extremely white.  
You wondered if you were already behind by not picking out any clubs or specific classes, hell you hadn’t even picked a bag to lug your stuff around yet. It was barely even the first day and you were already starting to get nervous, which the others could immediately sense. 

“Hey don’t let our brainiac freak you out,” Eren broke his silence. “Armin is always ahead of everyone, that’s just how he is. Mikasa and I haven’t decided what we’re gonna do just yet either.” 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Sasha leapt from the table with her phone in hand, her tray of food completely empty now. 

“What is it Sasha?” Mikasa asked, her chunky necklaces hung down her neck as she bent over to see what the commotion was about. 

“Jean just texted! There’s a mixer tonight!” Sasha smiled and flipped the phone around. “The school ordered catering services for it too!” 

“A school sponsored party?” Eren raised his brows. “Yeah, none of the students start throwing parties until later on in the year...or at least that’s what Jean said.” Eren rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as Sasha brought up Jean again. “Sasha, Jean doesn’t know everything! Plus he’s not even cool so why would he get invited to the good parties in the first place!” He growled. “Eren you don’t even like going to parties?” Mikasa butted in innocently, causing Eren’s face to flush. “Whose Jean?” You asked, throwing both yours and Sasha’s tray of food out. “Don’t worry, you’ll meet them all tonight!” Sasha grinned and tugged on your hand, dragging you back to your dorm.


	2. Wooden Table’s Break Easily

Your finger nails dug into your palms as you fought the urge to scream. Sasha on the other hand, was laughing hysterically as she tugged away on the wax strips that were flattened down on your leg.  
“Ow!” You cried out as she tried to pull it off again. 

“If you couldn’t handle the pain why did you ask me to do it?” She sighed and cracked her knuckles. 

“I didn’t ask you, you asked me to be your test dummy! And I said sure, but only if you did it on one little patch!” 

“That is one little patch!” Sasha pointed down to the extra large strip that was portioned from your mid thigh down to your knee. 

The two of you lingered around the cafeteria for what felt like forever, and by the time you made it back to your dorm you barely had time to unpack a few suitcases before Sasha had called you in to the bathroom. She went on for a few minutes discussing random things like how she knows some of the people she does, or why she prefers spicy mustard rather than yellow mustard, but there was something refreshing about discussing nonsense. 

There heard a knock on the door, which was followed by Mikasa’s voice declaring her entrance as she walked in to your dorm. She had changed her shirt, putting on a dark red top that cropped just above her long dark skirt, a pair of chunky looking black sandals peaked out the bottom.  
“I dunno about these shoes, Eren said they make me just a little to tall—”  
“I love Eren, but he’s worn the same shirt since he was twelve so why are you taking fashion advice from him,” Sasha sighed and placed her fingers back on the side of your leg, and then pulled as hard as she possibly could. This time you couldn’t hold back the scream of pain, and you immediately slapped your hands over the place she pulled the hair out, whining as it began to sting.  
“Geez, that took a long time! Now I know not to use them haha—” Sasha stopped laughing as she saw you glaring up at her. 

Mikasa chuckled and flopped down on your bunk, glancing at the few posters you were able to put up on your side of the room. You sat there inside the bathroom looking over at her, wondering how someone could seem so effortlessly cool.  
“I think i’m gonna change,” you sighed eyeing Mikasa’s outfit and then looking in the mirror, finding yourself displeased with green top and pants you had on. “Why?” You heard Mikasa question, sitting up from your bed.  
“I dunno, I think this is just a little too plain,” you mumbled, not wanting to tell her that her appearance made you feel less than.  
“Nah, I think it looks nice,” Mikasa smiled. “Yeah, your top is the color of matcha and who doesn’t like matcha?” Sasha blurted out wrapping her arms around your shoulder and swaying back and forth in the mirror. 

The door suddenly flung open, interrupting the awkward yet tender moment between you and Sasha. A tall guy with a poorly shaved five o clock shadow waltzed in unannounced, his collar unbuttoned and raised. “Let’s go Sa—” His mouth hung open as he made eye contact with Mikasa who stared awardly back. “Uh, h-hey Mikasa!”  
Sasha rolled her eyes and let go of your shoulders, crossing her arms and standing right in front of the boy. “Jean, you’re early,” she mumbled. “And why is your collar popped up? You look—“ 

“Cool.”

Sasha threw her head back and laughed, “no like an idiot!” 

Jean grumbled something under his breath and buttoned his top button, folding the collar of his shirt back down and then turning toward you. Your eyes met in the mirror for a moment and you gave him an awkward little nod of acknowledgment.  
“Hey,” he greeted you.  
“Hello,” you waved and then turned around to actually face him. He was certainly taller than you, although judging by the way Sasha spoke to him he wasn’t exactly some scary guy. As Jean cleared his throst, preparing to make some other small talk, another boy peaked his head inside the dorm. 

“It’s fine Marco, just come in,” Sasha sighed as she slid on her shoes.  
“Oh, you must be Sasha’s roomie! I’m Marco Bodt!” The boy smiled, his face was dotted with freckles that moved as the apples of his cheeks did. He wasn’t nearly as awkward as Jean, and seemed to be far more cheerful too.

“That would be correct, I’m Y/n, it’s nice to meet you both.” 

“Okay enough introductions, Jean lead the way,” Sasha marched out of the room, signaling for the four of you to leave alongside her. 

You all followed Jean down the flight of stairs, moving at a much slower pace than you did with Sasha. He made sure to read each sign and double check on the direction he was waking in as he led the four of you through the school. As you walked you became more and more anxious thinking about what your night entailed. Sure it was easy to talk with Sasha, and even Mikasa wasn’t nearly as intimidating as you thought, but what would happen tonight? Surely they have other friends, friends who might not want to have a fresh face involved in their group, especially someone as plain as yourself. Marco who trailed behind Jean noticed you fiddling with the rings on your finger and lightly elbowed you. 

“You okay? What’s up?” He asked. 

“Oh, nothing,” you lied. “I was just thinking about how its sorta weird to throw a party on campus?” 

“Of course it is, but god forbid the graduate students let any of us first years know where the good parties—" Jean suddenly froze and looked dead ahead. 

“What is it?” 

“Graduate students, three of them,” Jean gasped as if he had seen something earth shattering. You looked ahead, watching as one shorter dark haired guy trailed behind two other students, whom seemed far too excited to be going inside a student center. 

“Huh, well I guess maybe it’ll be more fun than we thought?” Macro chuckled. 

“Fun? That was Levi Ackerman, Hange Zoe, and Miche Zachiarius that just walked in there you idiot!” Jean exclaimed, not paying attention to the sudden odd looks he was receiving from the others. 

“Jean...How do you even know who they are?” Mikasa asked cautiously. 

“Cause he stalked practically the entire student body on his socials before coming—” 

“Shut it Marco! I did some very necessary research,” Jean turned flushed, but tried his best to regain his composure. He reached his hand back up to his collar and undid the top button once again. “With them here, it’s gonna be way more than just a stupid mixer.” 

Jean wasn’t at all wrong, however it seemed like the party had already begun to get chaotic far before the arrival of a few graduate students. The building was pitch black except for a few lights that shown different LED colors rather than their usual white, and at every corner gigantic speakers blasted out music that was only understood because of the students shouting out the lyrics. As you walked through the crowd you could feel the bass of the music in your chest, and your heart pounded as more and more people loaded inside. 

Mikasa had made it to the front of the group, sliding through the crowds quicker and easier than Jean was able to. It seemed that all it took was one stare from her and who ever seemed to be in the way quickly moved over, watching in awe as she passed. 

“I don’t like how those guys are looking at you Mikasa,” Jean said, he rolled his shoulders back a bit trying to act more manly.  
“Relax, Mikasa could kick any one of their asses,” Sasha laughed. “Plus if it gets really bad i’m sure Eren or her cou—" Sasha eyes got wide as she looked at Mikasa and back at her shoes, stopping whatever sentence she was going to finish.  
“Mikasa’s what?” Marco asked as a group of people shoved past him.  
“Oh! Look there’s Eren and Armin!” Sasha interuptted and went running away. 

Eren and Armin were in the corner furthest from the crowd, their hunched shoulders finally loosened up at the sight of the five of you. Mikasa immediately went to Eren, ignoring the set of guys who were mumbling something about her good looks behind her. 

“Thank god your here,” a shorter blonde girl who was waiting along with Armin and Eren sighed. She was gorgeous. Her blue eyes matched the color of her dress, and her ivory skin was decorated with dainty gold jewelry. You were expecting Jean and the other boys to immediately freeze up like you did, but they continued walking right up to her as if she was no body. 

“Oh, hey Historia,” Jean greeted her plainly. 

Huh?

“Where’s the girlfriend?” Sasha asked taking a seat next to Jean. 

Ah, now you understood. 

“I told you Ymir went here but dropped out. Plus when I asked her to go anyways she said she wouldn’t waste her time coming to a place where she had to share my attention,” Historia sighed and pulled out her phone, going to her contacts to call Ymir. 

Eren seemed to be getting far more relaxed now that the rest of his friends were here, and when he noticed you he gave you a little grin of acknowledgement, a pretty grand gesture considering he seemed so distant when you first met this morning. It was clear that neither him nor Armin were exactly interested in dancing with the loud bustling crowd before them, which is why Sasha didn’t even hesitate to suggest leaving them and going toward the center of the room. 

“Seriously guys, let’s go—” 

“Yooooo!” A boy with shorter light ash colored hair yelled out, interrupting Sasha with a large grin on his face. 

“Connie!” Jean jumped up and down with his arms waving, and within a blink of an eye he went off bolting through the crowd to meet up with him. 

“I think I’m gonna need something to get me on their level,” Sasha sighed and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a steel water bottle. 

She flicked off the top and plugged her nose, grimacing as she took a gulp and then passed it to Historia, who without any reaction chugged down some of the water.  
“Here,” Historia smiled and passed it over to you. You lifted the bottle to your lips, and shuttered as you realized it wasn’t water inside, but pure alcohol. Historia watched as your face twisted and she immediately began to apologize to you, placing her small hands on your shoulders.  
“Oh no, don’t drink do you? Oh my god, I’m so, so, so, sorry! You probably think we’re like alcoholics! I promise we’re not, we never drink but you know it’s—” 

“Historia, relax, I’m sure she doesn’t think any of those things,” Mikasa kindly interrupted. 

“You don’t?” Historia’s large eyes were on the verge of tears. 

You took a deep breath in and tilted your head back as you poured far more liquor than you were planning down your throat. Your insides felt warm, and your chest became tight as you swallowed the mouthful of alcohol. 

“No, I uh don’t think that at all,” you coughed with a sheepish grin on your face. 

Sasha threw her hands up and clapped, celebrating as you handed the bottle to Mikasa, who like Historia took down the drink like it was nothing. You watched as the bottle went around the group, trying to hide your smile as you watched Armin’s face twist up and his eyes water as he took a small sip. The more the bottle was passed, the less anxious you felt, and by the time the last drop was drank the crowds and the music didn’t seem to bother you in the slightest. Sasha led you all deeper in the crowd, pausing every now and then to turn toward you all and yell out some intelligible phrase. Armin and Eren were loosening up as they began to feel some slight effects of the alcohol, and were following in the distance, moving their shoulders slightly to the heat of the music. 

The building was packed, and judging by cups and bottles in students hands, Sasha wasn’t the only one who brought something to lighten the mood. The music seemed louder as you were surrounded by chanting kids, singing over the booming base of the songs, and the flickering colored lights only added in to the chaotic scene. In the corner of your eye you could see some of the graduate students Jean were talking about moshing around toward the center, the tallest one who you remember Jean calling Miche was holding up a blonde girl with short cut hair high above the crowd on his shoulders, she swayed her arms back and forth with a large toothy smile on her face. 

“Working on the weekend like usual!” She shouted along to the lyrics of the song, making Miche’s face turn bright red as some people looked their way. You wondered where the rest of their crew was, the shorter dark haired boy and the girl with glasses were no where to be found. 

“Ugh! I love this one!” Sasha screamed out, her body moved in odd wiggling ways that sort of seemed like dancing. 

“So do—” Your voice caught in your throat as you felt someone slam in to you. Your question was answered as you spun around and faced the other two graduate students, their faces glistening in the colored lights from the sweat on their brow. Up close the shorter guy seemed far more intimidating, and the icy glare he had could’ve made you sober up completely.  
“Excuse me,” he said quietly at first, but then grew impatient and barked, “hey, can you move?”  
The girl next to him could sense his patients growing thin and quickly stepped in front, plastering a pleasant smile upon her face.  
“Sorry! Levi isn’t really a big crowd person, so we’re just gonna slide right past ya!” She apologized and grabbed Levi’s wrist, tugging him away. 

“I thought you liked this song, that’s why I suggested we go dance, why are you so cranky?” You could hear the girl ask him as they walked away. 

“Shut it four eyes,” he responded. 

In the commotion you realized that Sasha and the others were gone, and that you were now alone pushing through the crowds of people. Suddenly the flashing lights and booming bass were no longer exhilarating, but overwhelming. You tried your hardest to move past people, but unlike Mikasa no one seemed to slide away from you in awe. Becoming panicked you jumped up, standing in your toes and scanning the room looking for any familiar face. 

There was a beat of silence as the music began to switch to the next track, and your brain was finally able to calm down for a second. Luckily as you were navigating your way through the crowd you could make out a familiar short haired boy waving his arms, his body towered above the crowd. Next to him Jean quickly stood up, and copied Connie’s movement, waving frantically for you to come to them.  
“I found her!” He yelled excitedly and turned toward Connie, shaking him violently as the music started up again.  
“Yeaaahhhhh!” Connie’s voice was hoarse from all his yelling, “wait who is she?” 

“That’s Y/N!” Jean shouted, the crowd slowly began turning toward you, which didn’t help you feel any calmer. Not wanting to watch the groups of people staring you down you looked back up to where Connie was standing, and for a quick moment made direct eye contact with his large eyes. A large grin appeared on his face and he started to wave his arms, signaling you to come to them. 

“Y/N, this is our song!” He declared. “ Come on! You gotta come on the table!” 

“Yeah! Get on the table!” The crowd started to chant. 

Maybe it was the liquor you had in your system, or the peer pressure, but you felt that you had to listen to his demands. Shrugging your shoulders you wiggled through the people and toward the table where Connie had knelt down and held out his hand. He hoisted you up, and placed you on the tiny wooden table in between him and Jean, who both wrapped their arms around you. 

“Yeah!” The crowd yelled as the song continued it’s course. 

Jean and Connie shook your body back and forth, laughing non stop about absolutely nothing, but in that moment everything seemed funny. Jean quickly grabbed a bottle from someone’s hand and turned toward Connie, their eyes met and somehow they communicated with nothing more than a look. 

“Pour up!” Connie shouted throwing his head back. “Drank!” Jean answered and reached over your head, pouring what ever was inside the bottle down Connie’s throat. 

Connie tugged you a little bit closer to him and knelt down, so that his chin rested on your shoulder. “Okay, now you say the next lines,” he instructed in your ear, laughing with every word he said. 

“Sit down!” You sang along, turning bright red as Connie grinned. He grabbed your waist and spun you around, so that your chest was practically rubbing against Jean’s torso, and your lower back pressed against Connie’s stomach.  
“Drank!” Jean yelled and placed one hand under your chin, and the other held the bottle and poured theliquid down your throat. 

The warm feeling in your chest came back and your head got even fuzzier. Down below you could make out Sasha and the others jumping up and down at the base of the table, absolutely loosing it at the sight of the three of you up there. You couldn’t deny it, something about being up there felt amazing, you weren’t nervous or stressed, the only things you could think of was the feeling of Connie and Jean bumping against your body and the beat of the song playing. 

As the cheers intensified Connie threw his arm around you, pulling you a little bit closer to him as he started to try to keep up with the lyrics of the song. You chuckled as his fumbled on his words, he and Jean were already a few verses behind, but it didn’t seem to matter what part of the song was playing to him. “Man I love you!” He shouted and then looked up toward Jean who was swaying back and forth with his eyes closed. “Don’t you love her? Jean, you love her right?” 

“For sure,” he answered. Sasha down below called out your names, and began to jump up and down, which caused Jean and Connie to do the same. You could feel the table began to rock back and forth as they jumped, making an unpleasant noise with every impact. Connie noticed your stationary position and stopped jumping for a second, you could feel his hand interlace with yours. “Come on, jump! It’s fun,” he grinned and began to jump again, this time you joined in, your interlaced hands swinging back and forth as you did. The crowd of students began to cheer as the three of you danced and leapt along the table, pushing and shoving against each other as you threw your heads back in laughter. 

And then suddenly you heard a loud crack from beneath you, and as you and Connie went to jump again, you felt the table go out from under you. 

The crowd fell silent, and you groaned as your body slammed down on top of Connie’s chest, while your legs landed on Jean.  
“Are they dead?” A voice from the crowd asked.  
“Hey,” you could hear Connie whisper in to your ear. “Are you dead?”  
“Uh....no,” you answered, trying your hardest not to laugh.  
“Jean,” Connie said a bit louder, “are you dead?”  
“I think I might be,” Jean groaned. 

Connie threw his arms up and yelled, “we’re alive!” 

And the last thing you could remember hearing were the sounds of the crowds cheering out your names.


End file.
